


Про попкорн, пари и много нежности

by Gavry



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, No Endgame, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Stucky forever, Эндгейма не было
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: Посмотреть на спарринг Капитана Америки и бывшего Зимнего Солдата собирались обычно все. А кое-кому довелось увидеть и то, что порой бывает после спарринга.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Про попкорн, пари и много нежности

**Author's Note:**

> Автор послал к черту все, что было после ЗС; АУ по отношению к ГВ, ВБ и ЭГ, потому что в авторской вселенной все живы, здоровы и счастливы, особенно старбаксы; мстительская коммуналка почти в полном составе и во всей красе.

Посмотреть на то, как Капитан Америка гоняет по залу для тренировок Зимнего Солдата (ладно, бывшего Зимнего Солдата, теперь просто Баки Барнса – на скорость движений и сокрушительность ударов бионической руки имя все равно не влияло) и наоборот, обычно собирались все, кто в тот момент был в Башне. Потому что такое представление, да еще бесплатно и под попкорн пропускать не хотел никто. Тренирующийся Стив в обтягивающей мокрой футболке и с прилипшими ко лбу волосами – и сам по себе зрелище вполне достойное, заявила однажды Наташа, и Пеппер с Хилл, к неудовольствию мужской части компании, с готовностью с ней согласились. А уж вдвоем с Барнсом…

– Пятерка на Барнса, – лениво сказала Наташа, закинула ноги на стол и потянулась за очередной порцией попкорна. Внизу, в тренировочном зале, Барнс как раз моментально ушел кувырком в сторону и, не вставая, едва различимым движением, которое могли разглядеть только привычные глаза Мстителей, ударил по щиколоткам Стива, заставляя того пошатнуться. Клинт фыркнул:

– Предательница. Десять на Кэпа. Он твоего Барнса по стенке размажет, если захочет.

Стив, словно подтверждая его слова, удержался на ногах, быстро развернулся и попытался взять Барнса в захват, но тот угрем вывернулся из его хватки, и они снова закружили по залу, время от времени обмениваясь несколькими резкими и невероятно быстрыми ударами.

– Это мы еще посмотрим. Барнс не мой, но крут, он меня чуть не прикончил, забыл? 

Клинт снова фыркнул, закинул в рот горсть попкорна и потрепал ее по волосам. 

– Ну конечно. И с тех пор ты к нему неровно дышишь.

Наташа с деланным негодованием скинула его руку, тут же рассмеялась и почти незаметным жестом выхватила ведерко у него из рук. Клинт возмущенно завопил и кинулся в атаку.

– Не отвлекайтесь, ну.

Сэм смерил их обоих недовольным взглядом, призывая к порядку, и снова уставился вниз, где две фигуры как раз сошлись на расстояние вытянутой руки и кулак Стива промелькнул всего в нескольких миллиметрах от скулы Барнса. Тот отшатнулся, закрылся левым локтем, быстро развернулся, пнул в ответ коленом – не слишком сильно, но у зрителей мужского пола все равно вырвалось сочувственное шипение – и все началось заново. Две фигуры, светловолосая с короткой стрижкой и темноволосая с небрежно стянутыми в хвост длинными волосами, совершенно разные и чем-то неуловимо похожие, обманчиво мягко скользили по залу, то сближаясь, чтобы ударить, то снова расходясь. Высокие и гибкие, они двигались с хищной грациозностью, одинаково быстрые, но, пожалуй, Барнс был чуть быстрее и раз за разом умудрялся уйти из-под удара и ударить в ответ. Хотя Стив чаще всего успевал уклониться, и кулак Барнса разрезал воздух там, где еще секунду назад было его тело. Иногда они обменивались парой быстрых слов, которых зрители, разумеется, разобрать не могли, и снова принимались кружить, мгновенно перемещаясь с места на место, перекатываясь, пытаясь задеть друг друга. Их спарринг походил то ли на игру, то ли на танец, то ли...

– Что тут опять происходит без меня? – Тони стремительно вошел, почти вбежал в комнату, Пеппер отстала от него на несколько шагов. – Почему меня не позвали в моем собственном доме смотреть, как Капитан Сосулька лупит своего Однорукого Бандита по его смазливой физиономии?

– Это еще кто кого лупит, – усмехнулась Наташа, чуть подвигаясь на диване, чтобы Тони мог плюхнуться рядом. 

– Да? Какие ставки? Удваиваю в любом случае – и еще попкорна, Джарвис.

Пеппер устроилась с ногами в кресле, чуть в стороне от Мстителей, которые снова принялись увлеченно спорить, кто сильнее, быстрее, техничнее и вообще, кто кого сделает. Ей, откровенно говоря, не очень нравилась эта идея – подсматривать за тем, чем занимаются в тренировочном зале Стив и Баки Барнс. Стив ей, пожалуй, нравился, но не в том смысле – в том смысле Пеппер больше чем хватало Тони – так, немножко. Барнс по-прежнему оставался закрытой книгой, несмотря на всю кажущуюся открытость. Но то, что происходило сейчас на тренировке, казалось чем-то… личным, почти интимным. Очень красивым, да, и невероятно привлекательным, но все равно только для двоих. Пеппер знала – все знали, разумеется – что двое в зале прекрасно осведомлены о том, что за ними наблюдают, и даже про ставки, скорее всего, в курсе, но им как будто было все равно, они находились там вместе, а все остальное не имело никакого значения. Или все-таки имело? В какой-то момент Барнс поднял голову и оскалился, посылая зрителям многозначительную улыбку, но тут же за это поплатился: Стив, воспользовавшись моментом, сразу же оказался позади него, взял в захват, и оба упали на маты с такой силой, что, казалось, дрогнули укрепленные стены. Наташа восхищенно присвистнула. 

– Давай, Стив! – завопил Клинт, подпрыгивая на стуле и едва не опрокидывая ведерко с попкорном. – Давай, сделай его, я на тебя поставил.

Барнс, зажатый Стивом, извивался, дергая ногами и пытаясь высвободиться. Потом каким-то чудом ему удалось вывернуться, он оказался на Стиве сверху, и Пеппер готова была поклясться, что тот рассмеялся, уклоняясь от молниеносного удара. Они покатились по полу, тесно сжимая друг друга в том, что больше всего походило на объятия, переплетясь руками и ногами, пытаясь достать друг друга и перебрасываясь неслышными зрителям фразами. Пеппер готова была поклясться: оба получают от этого невыразимое удовольствие. Наташа присвистнула еще раз, Клинт пробормотал что-то насчет комнаты, а Тони поинтересовался, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь:

– Интересно, кто у них сверху? Двадцатку на Капитана Сосульку. Что?

– Ты серьезно? – недоуменно спросил Сэм, вытаращив на него глаза.

– Абсолютно, птичка. Кэп и его Однорукий Бандит практически не расстаются, поселились в одной квартире, отказавшись при этом от нашего с Джарвисом гостеприимства, все свободное время проводят вместе…

– Они старые друзья, им есть о чем поговорить!

– Ну разумеется. А теперь взгляни на это, мой крылатый собрат, – он махнул рукой в сторону зала, где две фигуры все еще извивались на матах, крепко держась друг за друга. – И скажи мне, что они всего лишь друзья.

– Они всего лишь друзья, – не очень твердо отозвался Сэм. Наташа фыркнула, но от комментариев воздержалась.

Пеппер, прикусив губу, посмотрела вниз. Барнс наконец оказался под Стивом, который прижал его к матам и наклонился так низко, словно собирался… черт, он словно собирался Барнса поцеловать, прямо сейчас, когда Мстители почти в полном составе смотрят на них сверху, таскают друг у друга попкорн и делают ставки! Барнс рассмеялся, что-то сказал, неподвижно глядя на Стива снизу вверх. Стив ответил, кивнул головой – Пеппер вдруг подумала, что ей безумно хочется узнать, о чем эти двое сейчас разговаривают, но тут же отругала себя за такие мысли – легко поднялся, протянул Барнсу руку и вздернул его на ноги. Обменявшись дружескими тычками, они одновременно посмотрели наверх, очень похоже усмехнулись и вышли из тренировочного зала.

– Ну? – очень самодовольно поинтересовался Тони. – Что я говорил? Капитан сверху!

Пеппер не стала вслушиваться в ответ Сэма и ехидную реплику Наташи, за которой разгорелось оживленное обсуждение. Жизнь с Тони научила ее пропускать мимо ушей очень и очень многое… Ей не хотелось думать об этом, оно как-то само думалось: если Тони все-таки прав и Стив с Баки Барнсом не просто старые друзья, как утверждает Сэм, то на что это может быть похоже? Ей представлялось что-то такое же бурное и быстрое, такое же притягательно-опасное, как только что закончившийся внизу тренировочный бой. Полное силы и страсти, похожее на драку, на борьбу за право подчинить себе другого, что-то огненное, обжигающее, такое… суперсолдатское. Не то чтобы это касалось ее или кого-нибудь еще из сидящих сейчас в комнате, скорее, наоборот, но все-таки.

Увлеченные спором, Мстители не заметили, как Пеппер вышла. У нее еще столько всего запланировано на сегодня… Пеппер достала органайзер, включила, посмотрела на повисший в воздухе список срочных, очень срочных и относительно срочных дел, потом, сама себе удивляясь, решительно его закрыла и пошла по коридору. Куда? Она и сама не очень понимала, просто хотелось побыть одной и подумать. Пеппер шла вперед, почти не глядя по сторонам, потом вдруг резко остановилась, не очень соображая, как оказалась здесь, совсем рядом с тренировочным залом и душевой. Вроде бы она сюда не собиралась… Дверь была приоткрыта, и из-за нее раздавались негромкие звуки: шорох одежды, перешептывание, что-то похожее на невнятный стон. Первым побуждением Пеппер было уйти как можно быстрее и как можно незаметнее, но почему-то ноги сами, совершенно неслышно ступая, понесли ее туда, откуда эти звуки доносились. Пеппер прижалась к стене, заглянула в щель и замерла.

***   
Когда Баки ухватился за его руку, чтобы встать, по телу Стива словно пропустили электрический разряд. Как и всегда, стоило их пальцам соприкоснуться… Его слегка подкидывало каждый раз, при каждом касании, в животе екало от одной близости Баки, как при поездке на “Циклоне”, и проходить это все, очевидно, совсем не собиралось. Впрочем, Стив не возражал. 

– А неплохо так размялись, да? – сказал Баки, глядя наверх, где за затемненным стеклом наверняка сейчас кто-то был. Скорее всего, там были почти все. Стива это иногда раздражало, он без конца порывался поговорить со Мстителями и объяснить им разницу между бесплатным цирком и тренировкой, но Баки, который искренне всем этим забавлялся, его отговаривал. 

– Ты меня почти сделал, сопляк. Еще немного потренируешься, и…

Стив, усмехнувшись, ткнул его в бок, получил в ответ тычок ровно такой же силы и рассмеялся. Иногда он просыпался под утро, когда цифры на часах застывали на четверке и нулях, и долго смотрел на мерцающий экран. Почему им с Баки так повезло? Кого благодарить за то, что они не просто нашли друг друга заново после стольких лет – но могут по-настоящему быть вместе, не скрываясь и не боясь оказаться в канаве с переломанными ребрами или в психушке? Они, не сговариваясь, не выставляли своих отношений напоказ, но Стив не сомневался: все все знают, и это его совершенно не беспокоило. После знакомства с Тором и Локи он уже не был уверен, какому богу полагается молиться, поэтому просто старался быть благодарным судьбе за то, как все обернулось. С Баки он об этом, понятное дело, не говорил: тот только посмеялся бы, наверное, всем этим дурацким… нежностям. 

– В душ? – спросил Стив, когда они, почти касаясь друг друга плечами, вышли из тренировочного зала в раздевалку. Баки кивнул, но дойти до душа у них получилось далеко не сразу. Стив даже дверь не успел до конца закрыть, когда его вдруг взяли за плечо, мягко, но очень настойчиво развернули и прижали к дверце шкафчика.

– Бак?

Почему-то каждый раз, когда Баки смотрел на него вот так, дыхание обрывалось. Это было похоже на прыжок без парашюта: летишь вниз с бешеной скоростью, несешься, разрезая воздух, а потом р-р-раз, и со всей дури о землю, и главное тут успеть щит подставить. Иногда – не успевал, и тогда от прикосновения губ воздух в легких заканчивался совсем. 

Губы у Баки были мягкие, теплые и очень, очень нежные. Он целовал Стива так, как будто тот мог рассыпаться и исчезнуть от неловкого прикосновения, едва касаясь, обжигая прерывистым дыханием. Глаза его были плотно закрыты, и когда Баки отстранялся, чтобы вдохнуть, Стив видел тень от ресниц на щеках и сосредоточенную складочку между бровями, а потом Баки снова подавался к нему, чтобы поцеловать, и снова не хватало воздуха, а выбившаяся из небрежного пучка прядь волос щекотала щеку. Он положил ладони на плечи, обтянутые мокрой футболкой, привлек Баки ближе к себе, погладил, пройдясь пальцами по напряженным мускулам и заново ощущая разницу между плотью и металлом, провел руками по спине. Баки тяжело дышал, гораздо тяжелее, чем после недавно закончившегося спарринга. Он уперся бионической рукой в стену рядом с плечом Стива, пальцы второй взъерошили волосы на затылке, легли на шею сзади. 

– Бак… – выдохнул Стив, пытаясь выгрести из глубин сознания затерявшиеся там слова. – Бак… Ты… 

До его слуха донесся посторонний звук, похожий на скрип пола под чьими-то осторожными шагами, но тут Баки лизнул его в шею, одновременно кладя руку на пах и невесомо поглаживая, и все лишнее вылетело из головы. Остались только пальцы, ласкающие через шорты поднявшийся уже после первого поцелуя член, губы, нежно целующие кожу под ухом, и тихий горячий шепот:

– Когда ты такой, я просто не могу…

Стив негромко застонал, подаваясь бедрами вперед, навстречу умелой руке, запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза. К запаху пота и двух разгоряченных тел примешивались терпкие нотки возбуждения и еще чего-то, чем пахло только от Баки. Этот запах Стив узнавал всегда, в любой толпе, чувствовал издалека, но описать не смог бы. Так пахнет Баки, и все тут.

Пальцы Баки тем временем пролезли под резинку шорт, добрались до члена, сошлись в кулак и мягко сжали. Стив закусил губу, сдерживая рвущийся наружу стон. Его напрягала приоткрытая дверь, и на краю сознания все еще билось воспоминание о странном скрипе, донесшемся с той стороны, но Баки был так близко, прижимался к нему всем телом, терся пахом о пах, целовал в губы, подбородок, шею, снова в губы, неразборчиво шептал на ухо. Пальцы его все настойчивее ласкали возбужденный член, то гладили головку, то сходились у основания, чтобы тут же пробежаться по всей длине, то опускались вниз и нежно стискивали поджавшиеся яички. Колени ослабели, Стив ухватился за Баки, впился зубами в его плечо, боясь не сдержать крика. Он забыл обо всем и обо всех, кроме того, что происходило сейчас с ними, кроме двух дыханий, слившихся в одно, едва слышных стонов – его самого или Баки, он уже не различал, да это и не имело значения, – и ладони у него в трусах. Казалось, им снова по восемнадцать, они обжимаются в комнате Стива, и надо обязательно успеть, пока мама не пришла со смены… 

– Давай, Стив, – прошептал Баки прямо в ухо. – Давай, ну… 

Его рука двигалась все быстрее, и надолго Стива, естественно, не хватило. Сунув в рот собственный кулак, чтобы не заорать во всю глотку, он задрожал, задохнулся и почувствовал, как взрывается что-то внизу живота и как сперма толчками выплескивается, заливая пальцы Баки и пачкая многострадальные шорты. Баки шумно выдохнул, уткнулся лбом в лоб Стива, вытащил руку из его штанов и вытер пальцы о собственную футболку. Несколько секунд – или минут, или лет, или вечностей, тут уже не разберешь – они просто молча стояли, потом Стив потянулся к Баки, собираясь ответить тем же, но тот вывернулся из его рук, отступил на шаг и лукаво ухмыльнулся.

– Не-а. Сначала в душ. Продолжим там, если не возражаешь.

Не выдержав, Стив рассмеялся, ткнул не успевшего увернуться Баки в плечо и отлепился от шкафчика. 

– В душ так в душ. Но учти – ты так просто не отделаешься.

*** 

Пеппер метнулась прочь, быстро и бесшумно. Кажется, удалось, и ее никто не заметил – даже странно, с их-то суперсолдатским слухом и прочими способностями… Но, может, Стив и его Барнс так увлеклись друг другом, что просто не в состоянии оказались замечать что бы то ни было вокруг себя? На самом деле Пеппер мало что сумела разглядеть в полумраке раздевалки сквозь щель в приоткрытой двери, только два прижавшихся друг к другу тела, но то, что она видела, казалось не борьбой за главенство и испепеляющей страстью, как ей думалось совсем недавно. Нет, лучше всего к Стиву и Барнсу – Баки, поправила себя Пеппер, вспомнив произнесенное задыхающимся шепотом “Бак” – подходило, пожалуй, слово “нежность”. Нежность, от которой перехватывало горло и щипало глаза, скользила в каждом их жесте, звучала в заглушенных стонах и хриплых выдохах, окутывала целующуюся пару, словно светящимся облаком.

Пеппер улыбнулась и ускорила шаг. Дел на сегодня было много и еще чуть-чуть, но дела подождут. Все – подождет. А сейчас надо пойти и отыскать Тони…


End file.
